A processing machine for lenses is already known from DE 10 2004 021 721 B3. The processing machine comprises two workpiece spindles and two workpiece changers, wherein the respective workpiece spindle comprises a rotary axis and a pivot axis disposed at right-angles to the rotary axis. Two polishing units are provided adjacent to this, each with one polishing disc, which respectively comprise one bellows. The bellows has on its upper end an opening to retain the respective workpiece spindle, wherein the bellows provides a sealed closure after immersion of the workpiece spindle or workpiece drive into the polishing unit with the bellows. The respective bellows is open towards the base so that the polishing suspension can flow out.
Due to this sealed closure, the working chamber of the processing or polishing machine is limited in the sense of the definition of a working chamber according to the invention.
The tool changer is disposed outside of the working chamber in the section of the processing machine which is separated or sealed from the working chamber.
The separation of the working chamber described above from the rest of the machine is in particular of imminent significance with polishing machines, since the polishing emulsion forms a very hard and firm coating after drying, which when an insufficient seal is provided damages the gear elements which are contaminated by it. For this reason, the part of the machine which is exposed to the emulsion is spatially limited to a minimum.
DE 100 29 967 A1 describes a device for cutting optical components. The device comprises two side walls, within which an interim space extends which forms a processing area. Furthermore, a tool changer is provided which is disposed outside of the processing area. The tool changer is moved towards the processing area for the purpose of changing the tool, and the tool spindle is moved towards the tool changer. In all cases, cutting entails turning and milling and if necessary, also grinding. The use of a polishing medium or polishing emulsion is not possible or even advantageous with all of the cutting methods given above, since all join elements which are moistened with the polishing medium harden with time. At best, coolant is fed during cutting which serves to dispose of the material removed. Coolant has no setting properties.
DE 101 06 659 A1 describes a lens polishing machine. In order to limit the working chamber, a hood is provided which guarantees a separation of the working chamber on the other side. The hood is open downwards so that the polishing medium can flow out downwards into a shared vat which is provided for both hoods. Furthermore, it is described that for the purpose of changing the tool, the grabber rod is disposed in the area of an opening of the vat in such a manner that it can be moved diagonally, and can be moved into the working chamber thus formed from below through the open base of the hood. The tool changer is moved into the working chamber which is separated by the hood and is positioned outside of said working chamber during operation of the polishing machine. This is achieved in principle in order to prevent the tool changer from being contaminated by polishing suspension.